IF/Super Dimension
IF is a savvy girl traveling around Gamindustri. She's the most mature among Neptune and Compa. Profile Appearance IF is a fair-skinned girl with a short physique. Her hair has a pale brown hue and has a length that reaches down near her waist. She has sharp, green eyes. On her head is an accessory called a "Leafy Bow", which consists of two green leaves on the left side of her head. She wears a loose, large, blue coat with silver buttons and trimming that is worn open and looks like it's many sizes too large for her to wear. Being too loose for her, the sleeves reaches through her hands. From the shoulder to the elbow level of the sleeves is an orange lightning bolt with white trimming. On each side of the bottom of the sleeves are buttoned-on black cuffs with silver trimming. Her coat also has two pockets on each side of the waist. The lower end of her coat has a brown fur lining. A loose belt strap that holds nine cell phone holders are attached to the waistline of her coat. In order from the left side of the coat to the right are the colors of the cell phone holders: blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. Beneath the open coat, she wears a tank top and a pair of shorts that are black with silver trimming. She wears a black belt with silver trimming and is adorned with a black and silver, diamond-shaped buckle with her name engraved on it, stylized as "IF". She wears medium-length black socks and blue boots with silver trimming that matches her coat. Personality From her experience over time, IF is a knowledgeable girl, but she can sometimes be overconfident over what she knows. She is headstrong and always plans and finishes things her way. Because of this, she does not like doing things that do not benefit her or any of her group's main objectives. Nevertheless, she's dragged along things that she does not want to do. Despite being almost always serious, IF can be sarcastic over some things. Meeting Compa and Neptune for the first time, IF starts off as someone who thinks that she's one level ahead of everyone else, even stating that Neptune is beneath her. She's easily annoyed over the simplest things, including how Neptune acts too friendly with her. Relationships Main Article: IF/Super Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 IF's role is similar to the original game, in which she accidentally runs into Neptune and Compa while conducting work for the Guild in the Monster Cave. She ultimately decides to accompany them on their journey to find the key fragments and free Histoire. Much of her knowledge and contacts aids them in their adventure. During the trip to Leanbox, IF develops a close friendship with Vert after accidentally stumbling into her room at the Basilicom. Vert's affection towards IF results in her intervention when Yvoire poisons Neptune and is her primary motivation for staying in the party after they help her regain her stolen powers from Arfoire. Gameplay Main Article: IF/Super Dimension/Gameplay Equipment HDN Re;Birth1 Skills HDN Re;Birth1 Videos Quotes Main Article: IF/Super Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:IF Category:Super Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Characters